User talk:Garglehurricane
Additionally the story did not meet this site's quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:19, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Reasons As per the message above. "We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman," Your story features Slenderman and is a Proxy story. You can take it to the Spinpasta wiki, but I would strongly suggest revising it as if it didn't meet our quality standards on this wiki, it will likely run into issues over there as well. Dialogue from multiple speakers should be separated. (Don't have two speakers in the same paragraph. "“Where the Hell do you get off doing that Bobcat?” Alexa fumed as Eric shuffled off. Bobcat shrugged. “The little twerp needs to learn his place, y'know hon, Just like you do sometimes”. (period outside of quotations) He grinned..." Additionally you put a lot of punctuation outside of quotations marks. (Some dialogue is even lacking punctuation completely.) There are also capitalization errors. I strongly suggest you revise/re-check your story if you intend to upload it over there. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:38, January 23, 2015 (UTC) If you notice, we do not have Ticci Toby here even though Slenderman makes an appearance only at the end. The Spinpasta wiki houses those types of stories as we unfortunately get a lot of stories that come off as cookie-cutter/generic and use a pasta monster making an appearance as a crutch. A lot of stories here don't even contain creepy pasta monsters like The Rake, Slenderman, and BOB. We have the originals and a few of the earlier spin-offs. As for the multiple speakers in the same paragraph, it is pretty common. Most books avoid having multiple speakers in the same paragraph as it can trip up some readers as to who is speaking. Onto your story's acceptability, if we didn't have the No-spinoff rule, The grammar/punctuation/capitalization is a bit of a hurdle and the bully comes off as cartoonishly evil. Additionally the black eyes bit at the end is kinda Cliched. It really re-hashes some of the tropes that are really common in CC (creepy pasta character) stories. Bullied teen, suddenly becomes OP (steel-hard chest), change in eye color, a fairly gimmicky name. I probably would have marked the story for review or deleted it. Sorry. I wish you the best of luck if you are going to upload it on the Spinpasta wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:01, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :Not to offend, but there is no need to revisit that rule. We have the Spinpasta wiki specifically for spin-off stories. (Much like we no longer accept troll pasta stories here as we have the Trollpasta wiki.) To re-allow spinoff stories on this wiki would severely hobble that wiki. Additionally a majority of the newer spin-off stories re-hash the same plot lines and are frankly cookie-cutter in their execution. The older ones are kept here solely for the fact that when they were published, they were original. The later revisions... not so much and not typically up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:29, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::We have the writer's workshop to assist new writers and help them get feedback. We only want quality stories here so we don't handle new stories with kid gloves. If you choose to avoid that help, your story is subjected to the rules and standards of this site. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:33, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Uh, you do realize the rule was passed years ago through a community vote? (although I'm sure talking in such an incendiary manner will really take you far... Next try comparing this wiki to a Stalinist regime.) We created the SPinpasta wiki to give users a place to post their spinoff stories. To demolish it and re-subsume it into this wiki would only cause problems. But feel free to bring it up with a bureaucrat although I am fairly certain you will get the exact same response. As for a beginner category, see the message above. We have the workshop to help new authors. To have a "beginners" category would only result in users posting stories they don't want to take the time and work on and others abusing the system. As this seems to be a circular discussion, I am going to get back to actually helping the site and editing stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:48, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DeathWish page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:17, January 23, 2015 (UTC)